Travelers
by MediconHeavy
Summary: A trainer and his Lucario are traveling across the world to see everything there is to see. Along the way, they meet new friends and "partners." Straight, Gay, and Lesbian lemons involved, so nobody under 13, I'd advise. Chapters with lemons contain an (X) so I've included one in the first chapter. Enjoy!
1. chapter 1

**ATTENTION: This story contains detailed and drawn-out sex between Humans and P** **okemon. It was made for the purpose of both fetishes and entertainment. If you are offended by this sort of thing, now is your chance to leave. I obviously don't own Pokemon, I'm just a regular guy. Enjoy!**

 _(X) Marks chapters that have lemons in them. This will feature sex scenes all straight, gay, and lesbian. In my version, Pokemon can talk to humans. It just makes everything easier._ _I will also not be describing what any characters look like, as I think it's better if you imagine it for yourself._

Chapter One (X)

Aaron woke up when his head hit the floor of the train after it went over a bump. His pillow he made of hay had been scattered to the point where it made no difference from the hard ground. He opened his eyes and opened the door of the freight he was in. Sunrise, the sky mostly dark purple, except for the direct center of his view, which boasted the top of the sun peeking over the hills, breaking the darkness with a beautiful golden glow.

 _Loui needs to see this,_ Aaron thought to himself. He looked to his left to find Loui, Aaron's Lucario, sleeping on his bed of hay, which was somehow still fully intact. Aaron debated on if he should wake Loui up to see this. He decided he would, because they had to get moving anyway. He put his hand on Loui's shoulder, and nudged him a bit till his eyes opened.

"We have to go," Aaron told him.

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted you to see this sunrise. And, according to me Pokegear, there's a diner we can stop and eat at in a mile and a half."

Loui's stomach ached with the thought of good food. They both stood up as the train went near a lake, readied themselves, held each other's hands, and jumped into the water. They swam to the edge of the lake, and Aaron saw Loui pull himself to the shore, his fur dripping. He couldn't help but stop and stare for a moment. "You coming?" asked Loui. Aaron broke from his trance and started moving, pulling himself up onshore and pulling his shirt back down from his chest. They both let the sun dry them off as they made their way to the diner.

After breakfast, Aaron and Loui were full for the first time in a while. The day was mostly spent walking along the road by the railroad tracks, mostly grass and hills. Nighttime struck, and Aaron dug into his backpack to find a lighter for a fire. The duo gathered sticks and leaves for a tent, and spent the next hour and a half making it. They made it just big enough for the two of them. They each sat on a log by the fire, just staring at it, and talking.

"Today was a great day, master," Loui told Aaron. He always loved when Loui called him that. They weren't in a relationship, but...Aaron would like to be.

He decided to make a move.

"I'm gonna go get some more firewood," he said, and as he got up, he knocked Loui off of the log, and landed on top of him on the ground, completely on accident. His face turned red.

"Ow!" Loui barked, but was suddenly more surprised by what he felt. He felt Aaron getting hard.

"M-master?"

Aaron got up as quick as he could, but it was too late. Loui knew. He sat down in front of Loui, his back to the fire, his face redder than anything the fire could produce. They stared for a moment.

Loui broke the silence.

"Master, I--"

"I know it's wrong. I just can't help it...you're so..." He couldn't finish his sentence.

Loui looked down so Aaron couldn't see his face. "Well," he started, "You should've told me sooner."

He lifted his head up to face Aaron. He was smiling. He leaned forward to get on all fours, and slowly crawled to Aaron with a devilish look in his eyes, exaggerated by the fire. He was trying to intimidate Aaron, and it was working. Aaron was almost scared of what Loui would do to him. He backed up until he was up against the log they were just sitting on, and he had nowhere to go. Loui caught up, still on all fours, and put hhis arms on either side of the log, trapping Aaron, his nose mere inches away from his Pokemon's muzzle. Loui leaned in and locked mouths with him, making sure his tongue was dominant. Aaron was fully erect by now. Loui took his hand off the log and put it on his Master's chest, opened his claws, and tore his shirt off, careful not to cut his new toy. Aaron broke the kiss, and reached down to undo his belt, but Loui stopped him.

"I want to do it."

Loui looked deep into his Master's eyes, and slowly undid his belt, never looking away. They were both breathing heavily after the kiss, still remembering the taste of each other. He lifted up the belt to show Aaron it was off, then threw it. He took his hand down unbutton his jeans, still not breaking the gaze, and slowly unzipped. Loui was finally starting to get hard, precum starting to show from his tip. With his pants out of the picture, he could finally get to the underwear...and what was inside of it. Not sparing any time, he yanked the underwear off with force. They both looked down at each other's goods. Aaron was a bit bigger than his Lucario, but that's because he was taller.

"You take charge," Aaron said.

Sparing no time, Loui reached down and took Aaron's balls in his hand, playing with them a bit.

"Quit teasing!" Aaron shouted, playfully.

Loui backed away a bit, lowering his muzzle to his Master's cock. He kissed the tip, then gave one slow lick from the bottom of the balls to the very tip, making sure to get his Master's pre. He looked up at Aaron and licked his lips lustfully. He wrapped his mouth all the way around it, and went down four inches, about halfway.

"Is that all you can do?" Aaron asked. Loui lifted up a finger, signaling him to wait. He slowly went further down, inch by inch, until he had the entire thing down, and his nose touched his Master's stomach, and slowly went back up, leaving the tip with a pop.

"Beg for more, Master." he ordered Aaron.

"Please, I want it so bad!!"

Loui gave him a wink, and went all the way down again. He started off slow, but picked up the pace until he had the full eight inches in his mouth every second. In and out, in and out. Aaron pulled up the dirt with his hands, and leaned his head back with his tongue out in pure bliss. He started moving his hips forward with every movement his partner made.

"I can't take it!!" Aaron practically screamed.

Hearing this, the Lucario took two fingers and slowly slid them into his Master's ass until his knuckles hit the cheeks, and starting wiggling them around. After that, he only lasted about ten more seconds, and he spilled load after load into his pet's mouth. Loui tried his best to keep it all in, but there was too much, and some leaked from the sides of his mouth. He pulled his fingers from his trainers ass. Loui got back up to eye level with Aaron and they were locked in another kiss, although their members were rubbing on each other the while time. Aaron tasted himself in Loui's mouth, and he loved it. He pushed Loui off, and lifted his legs up, revealing his ass.

"Take me." He told his Pokemon. Without hesitation, he did as instructed, and put in the full 5 inches.

"You know about my knot, right?"

"I don't care. Do whatever you want to me! I've waited for this for so long!"

Loui started pumping. Every time Loui's cock went back, Aaron leaned back into him to make more of an impact. Loui started pumping Aaron's member while he fucked him in the ass. It hurt a bit, but Aaron barely noticed through pure ecstasy. Loui clenched his teeth and closed his eyes as he prepared to cum. He lifted his head up and moaned to the point of almost screaming as his knot expanded inside of Aaron, trapping all the nectar inside. Aaron came next. It wasn't as much as the first time, but it shot hard enough to reach his chest. After about a minute, Loui's knot shrank and he could pull out. Aaron leaned forward and licked every last bit of semen off, and they locked lips again. They were so tired, they didn't make it to the tent before Loui fell asleep on Aaron's naked body, wrapped in his arms, both smiling after a night of the best love either had ever had.


	2. Chapter two

**Chapter two, here it is. I'm planning on working on my writing a bit more to make it better. I'm going more detailed, if you catch my drift. Also, remember how I said I'd do the (X) thing on chapters with lemons? Every chapter might have lemons, so I may change that in the future. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter Two (X)**

Aaron woke up the next day, still naked by the now burnt out campfire. He got up and stretched a moment, and took a quick glance around for Loui. Nowhere to be seen, and he couldn't find his clothes, either, so he decided to wait there a bit for him. What would happen if somebody saw a naked boy running through the woods alone?

It was about half an hour before Loui showed up.

"Where were you?"

Loui noticed him, blushed, and gave his trainer a nervous smile.

"I got hungry." He told him.

Aaron knew he was lying, he could always tell. He decided to question him a bit.

"Why are you covered in leaves?"

"Oh, that...I, uh, had to climb a tree, for some Oran berries..."

Loui realized his mistake as soon as he said it. Oran berries grow on bushes, not trees.

"Stop lying, Loui."

Loui looked down at the ground in shame.

"You can come out now, he knows." He called behind him.

Out from the tree next to him came a female Sylveon, it's fur glistening white in the morning sun, however unkempt and matted it was.

"Hi," she introduced herself, "My name's April."

A little annoyed, Aaron covered himself with his hands and asked Loui who she was.

"Well, I originally did go out to get food, but I saw her and we ended up talking for a while."

Aaron thought for a moment.

"You didn't... _do_ anything, right?"

April spoke up.

"No, I'm a virgin."

"Well where are you from?"

"I come from a farm farther north than here. I worked and lived there, but I wasn't family. I wasn't making enough and couldn't support me and my boyfriend, so I left. And here we are."

She smiled and tilted her head a bit.

"Sooo...can I come with you guys? I heard you two are fun."

Aaron blushed.

"Loui what did you tell her?"

They all had a good laugh, but after that it was time they packed up and left, and Aaron's jeans and belt were all that were salvageable from the night before. They found their way back to the railroad tracks and walked along them, hoping for another train to pass them. One eventually did, but it was as they walked into a nearby town, so they decided to stop there for now. It was a very small town, Loui realized as he read the population sign.

"Morrisville, population 201."

It consisted of one long line of houses with a few restaurants and shops spread out here and there between them. The trio decided to stop at a burger joint and wait for the next train.

"So, you guys just, like, hop from freight train to freight train for travel?"

"Yeah," Loui answered, "Except for that one time numbnuts here got us lost." He motioned to Aaron.

"Shut up!" he said playfully with a mouthful of burger.

They left the restaurant, guilty they didn't have the cash to leave a tip when they spotted a train coming along the tracks behind the restaurant.

"Quick!" Aaron shouted. They all ran around the side of the building to the back, and Loui used his psychic ability to pick up all three and plant them onto the train.

"That's always fun," Loui said as he caught his breath.

April was jumping up and down.

"That was so fun! You two do this all the time?"

"Everyday," Aaron answered. "And it gets really cold pretty quickly with the wind, so we usually go behind crates and build a fire."

The trio took a good look around. Piles of crates on both sides. They got to work, and it took a few hours, but they had everything set. A wall of crates on both sides. One for the fire, and one holding all the other supplies. They each sat on crates around the fire.

"Hey April, can you go get a couple snacks from the bags in the back?" Loui asked her.

"Sure."

She got up and ran around. After about a minute, she shouted to the guys.

"Where?"

Loui looked over at Aaron, who was sleeping. Loui took a glimpse of the sunset as he got up to help the girl. He went behind the walk of crates to the bags, opened one of them to show her which one they were in. She reached down and took a bag of chips in her maw, and the train made a sharp turn. She fell over and hit her arm on a crate.

"Ow!" She shouted. "Owee owee oweeee!"

Loui bent down to help her get up.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks."

"It only takes a few trains before you get used to things like that."

April giggled and stared deep into Louis eyes. Her smile turned into a look of lust as she jumped up and pinned him down. He fell onto his back, the girl standing on his chest, looking down at him.

"Ow...hey, what did you--"

"It's pretty obvious we both want each other."

He stopped and thought for a moment. She was right. He wanted nothing more than to feel her from the inside, from her mouth and her womanhood.

"But...you seem so innocent..."

"Doesn't that make you want me more?"

She licked her lips, and Loui started to get a bit hard.

April went down and nibbled on his neck a bit, then went back up and kissed him. Not song kiss, like with Aaron the night before, this was just a quick peck. She continued her pecks, going lower and lower. First his mouth, then his neck, chest, stomach, groin, and she stopped at his member, now fully erect.

We do this and afterwards, we can get your human friend to join in on the fun."

"Why can't we get him now?"

"Because I want you and only you to claim me. Take my virginity."

With that, she went down in between his legs and started to play with his balls with her tongue a bit. She liked the way they jiggled as she put them fully in her mouth. She spit them back out, and used one paw to use the spit from his balls to slather the rest of his manhood. He winced in pleasure when her paw hit the tip. She noticed a bit of precum spilling from him, and licked it all off. Then, using her tongue as a guide, she started to put his tip in he mouth. She went a bit lower, and had about half of his penis inside. Her tongue felt softer than his trainer's, he thought. And the fangs she had were spread just enough to rub each side of his dick just a bit, making it feel more three dimensional. She got three of the five inches in when he hit the back of her throat, and she overcame her gag reflex to engulf the entire thing. She even went the extra mile to go past the knot. She stopped there for a second to let her warm saliva collect on his region, and she slid it back out, topping it off with a kiss after.

"That was beautiful" he congratulated her.

She winked and wrapped her paws around his shaft, and started to stroke, her paws getting wet from a mixture of her spit and his pre. She went from tip of the tip to the start of the balls with every stroke. This lasted a few minutes but before he could cum, she stopped and pulled her hands away. She turned and put her rear towards him.

"Claim me."

He sat up. Because she walked on all fours and he on twos, this made mounting her a bit awkward. But he made it work, and held his tip up to her flower.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yeah, but go easy until you break the hymen. Then you can ravage me."

Loui liked the sound of that! He started to slide his member in and about three inches deep, he hit her hymen.

"All good?"

"Do it, babe."

With a powerful thrust, he broke her hymen, claiming her virginity as his own. She had to stop for a moment due to pain, but she told him to keep going. He started off a bit slow after the hymen break, only going about three inches in with each push. Her saliva from earlier proved to be great lubrication.

"I'm ready for more," she told him. "Give me all you have, baby!"

Heeding her orders, he picked up the pace, going fully in every thrust. Her inner walls fitting his dick perfectly, making every movement slide like a puzzle piece. She started moaning with every thrust. Figuring she was closing in on her orgasm, he snuck a finger in her asshole, and she lasted only a few seconds after that. He came right when she did, his knot expanding, trapping his hot, sticky loads inside of her. There was so much that some of it escaped even the knot, and she hurried to reach down, scoop it up with her hand, and lick it clean. Still bound together by the knot, they heard grunting from the other side of the crates. There Aaron was, masturbating to the duo.

"Come over here, Aaron!"

He did as told, and slid himself inside of Loui's ass. Because of his size compared to the Pokemon, he could only get half of it in, so he put his hand up to it to finish it off. He came in his partner, pulling out to let his seed spill all over. As that happened, Loui's knot shrank and he could pull out of her beautifully pink sex. The all sat there, their backs to the crates.

"Next time, tell me when you guys do this. I would've loved some of that sweet Sylveon."

April turned to Loui.

"I hope I'm pregnant. I want you to be the father, what with that skilled cock of yours."

The heat they created was plenty, and they didn't need the fire. They all sat on the edge of the open boxcar train, their legs and in Aaron's case, his penis too, hanging from the side of the train as they stared into the night.

The next morning, none of them remembered falling asleep, but there they were, laying by the fire. Aaron awoke to find the other two passionately kissing.

"Are you two a thing now?" he asked them.

Loui broke the kiss and answered.

"Yeah, but don't think I've forgotten you, _master._ " He winked at his trainer. He blushed at the sound of that as he got up to grab his jeans. They were by the edge of the train, and as he reached for them, he accidentally kicked them, and they went flying from the train, the belt still there, which was right next to it.

"Shit." He muttered.


End file.
